


A Night Of Fun

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Just some random smut I wrote ages ago.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Jinyoung let's hide in here," they both giggled a little as they hid in a room. "Youngjae you're so bad," within minutes they began kissing. Youngjae was taking the lead to start off, Jinyoung smirked as he turned. The tables on his boyfriend they, ended up lying on the floor. "And you thought you would be, in control" Youngjae's arms. Were pinned above him it's not like; he could protest since he was getting kissed. Roughly while Jinyoung was rolling his, hips creating friction as they were. Both getting hard this was making, Youngjae moan into the kiss.

They forgot why they were in, this room in the first place. Jinyoung moved to Youngjae's neck leaving kisses, and hickeys through all of this Youngjae. Managed to speak a little "s-stop teasing, Jinyoung" Jinyoung smirked and said, "don't ruin my fun." Youngjae whined that's when Jinyoung started, to remove their clothes. Youngjae shivered a little since it was a little cold. Once they were both naked Jinyoung, began to tease Youngjae. He was roughly stroking his cock, Youngjae moaned loudly "Oh gooood". Youngjae was in heaven his head hit the floor, as he came in Jinyoung's hand. He was a panting mess. Of course, Jinyoung loved it; he'd never get tired of seeing this.

Jinyoung teased him more as he started to, prepare Youngjae who was still. Recovering from his orgasm, so he only winced a little. By the second finger Youngjae was turning, an even bigger mess. He was unable to control a number of moans; he was releasing and naturally. Jinyoung helped him along. He was leaving kisses all over his body, Youngjae was trying to find something. To hold onto he ended up holding, onto his boyfriend, Jinyoung. Didn't mind by the third Youngjae was a complete moaning mess. By the time he was done Jinyoung carefully, entered Youngjae.

Who instantly held onto him once Jinyoung was, fully in they kissed so passionately. It didn't take long for him to adjust, they both released breathy moans. As Jinyoung started thrusting. There was nothing slow about this, but that's what made it perfect. After a while, Jinyoung grabbed Youngjae's, arms and held them above him. Youngjae wrapped one of his legs around, Jinyoung as he went harder. Finding his prostate moments later Youngjae, arched his back off the floor. After about ten minutes they were done, they were both panting. And sweating.

And trying to catch their breaths, Jinyoung being the tease that he is. Decided to lick Youngjae's cum, off his chest. Youngjae blushed and moaned a little, Jinyoung smirked that's what he wanted. Then he pulled out and laid next to him, "and you say _I'm_ bad" Youngjae giggled. Jinyoung held his hand and, kissed it "you are but in a different way". They laughed a little. After a while Jinyoung rolled on his side, looking at his boyfriend. Leaning in and kissing him tenderly, their hands tangled in each others hair. It was perfect a few minutes later, Jinyoung asks "are you up for round two?".

He laughed a little before saying "I guess," of course he was teasing. They got up off the floor kissing some more, moving to the table in the room. He laid Youngjae down. Jinyoung then left kisses on his thighs, making Youngjae's breath hitch. He then placed one of his legs, over his shoulder as he entered again. Youngjae gripped the table as he released, a few loud moans. Jinyoung started off slowly and slowly, picked up his pace if Youngjae was. Going to whine he had no chance now, Jinyoung found his prostate hitting it harder.

And faster than before he arched, off the table to Jinyoung, Youngjae in this state. Is a beautiful sight only for him, he slowed down he leaned down. And left more kisses on him, and a few hickeys here and there. After a few more minutes Jinyoung went quicker, his thrusts were becoming erratic. He wouldn't last much longer which; he didn't after a minute or two. He came followed by Youngjae, as he moaned "holy fuck". Jinyoung stood there for a moment, looking at Youngjae he was smiling a little. He definitely looked satisfied it's now that, Youngjae turns shy. "What?" he was quiet Jinyoung, shook his head "it's nothing".

He pulled Youngjae up and kissed, him "I love you Youngjae". He blushed a little "I love you too Jinyoung". They just held each other for a little while, before doing anything. They eventually went and had, a shower simply to clean themselves up. It was the perfect end to the night, once they were dried. And dressed they climbed into bed, once again they were holding. Each other as they drifted off to sleep, feeling pretty happy. The next morning as they both slowly, woke up taking in the day. Some sunlight coming through the curtains, both still sleepy it was obvious. They didn't want to get up out of bed, simply lying there. It's peaceful; it's perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

It silent in the house, in every room except the room, that Youngjae and Jinyoung were in. The main sounding in the room was Youngjae’s moans which got louder every minute. But along with that were him whining when Jinyoung would stop what he was doing. “St-stop teasing” Jinyoung smirked a little, “why when it’s so much fun.” A moment later Jinyoung continued stroking, Youngjae’s cock causing his head to fall back.

It’s no surprise that Jinyoung gave him no chance to, say anything else he was going fast and slow. After a minute or two all Youngjae could manage, was “fuck” Jinyoung stopped briefly. Slapped him lightly on the leg before Youngjae could even protest Jinyoung kissed him a little roughly. Without warning, he continued Youngjae gripped the bed sheets, and then he came. Leaving cum on himself and a little on Jinyoung, it was quiet for a while.

 

It was all fun and games for Jinyoung and Youngjae, who were at the moment behaving themselves. They were at a dinner party, so they had, to play nice all the while. Youngjae decided to tease his boyfriend a little, by subtly running his hand up and down Jinyoung’s thigh. Nothing happened no one noticed, Jinyoung froze a little in his mind he had a plan. When they had a moment to themselves, Jinyoung smirked as he whispered in his ear. “Just so you know you’re going to pay for teasing me,” the look that Youngjae had said he regretted it.

But it was too late to take it back, during the rest of dinner. They talked had some fun, it was once everyone was asleep. When Jinyoung put his plan into action. Pinning his boyfriend to the bed. As much as Youngjae hated it not knowing what, he was in for turned him on. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, soon Youngjae's pants were completely off. And thrown somewhere in the room as Jinyoung, hovered over him he kissed him passionately. All Youngjae wanted to do was wrap his arms around, him to deepen the kiss to keep it going.

But alas that wasn't what Jinyoung had planned, after a few minutes he broke the kiss. Quickly moving down leaving kisses on his boyfriend's, thighs "leave your arms by your side or you won't get to come." To that Youngjae groaned a little but didn't argue, Jinyoung teased him as he kissed and teasingly bit his legs. He could see how it was beginning to affect, him from the way that Youngjae began to grip the sheets. The way his breathing changed, he had him so distracted that Youngjae barely noticed. That had slowly pushed a finger in, moving in and out quickly.

Soon Youngjae's moans started to fill the otherwise, silent room. It wouldn't take much to know that Youngjae, wasn't at all prepared for what Jinyoung had planned. All the while Youngjae thinks he could, possibly come again as Jinyoung now has three fingers moving in and out. Finding Youngjae's prostate causing him to arch, his back it's just before it happens. When Jinyoung stops just when he knows, Youngjae might be close. It becomes obvious when he hears his boyfriend, whine a little. 

 

It's amazing to think that Youngjae never, expected this to happen tonight. Of course, he knew his boyfriend liked to tease him, but he never thought it would be on this level. After some more teasing Jinyoung was positioned a little; differently one of Youngjae's legs was over his shoulder. The other lazily around his waist, he slowly entered catching Youngjae a little off guard. And before Youngjae could tell Jinyoung to move, he started off at a medium pace. All Youngjae could do was release moans, some loud others louder.

Jinyoung kissed him roughly Youngjae, held onto him to make it last longer. It had worked until Jinyoung thrust harder, and deeper causing his boyfriend to throw his head back. Jinyoung takes the opportunity to leave hickeys, on Youngjae's neck. Soon though Jinyoung slows things down a little, all that fills the room now is breathy moans. Youngjae was feeling too much pleasure, to complain about anything. After a few minutes, Jinyoung decided to change, positions wrapping his boyfriend's legs around his waist. Going deeper, harder and faster.

A few loud moans, of each other's names. And a few stuttered thrusts, they both came. For a few minutes after they stayed like that, Jinyoung staring into Youngjae's eyes. Both were smiling tiredly as they caught their breath, a few seconds later Youngjae kisses him softly. Then says "I love you" Jinyoung smiles a little more, "I love you more" then Youngjae's legs drop. Jinyoung pulls out then simply lays next to him; it's now quiet in the room.


	3. Youngjae's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being the biggest one yet xD *coughs awkwardly* I need to douse myself with holy water...

It was happening they were out in a club, it was the right amount of fun. Exactly what they needed. To help a little they arrived a little tipsy, Youngjae made it a little  _too_ obvious. Getting in was easy enough for them, to start off they headed to the bar. Both Jinyoung and Youngjae were a little distracted, by the gorgeous bartender. Ordering a simple drink to start off their night, as they looked at the crowd of people. It's pretty clear that anything goes when you're out dancing and drinking.

So, the moment they stepped onto the dance floor, it wasn't too out of the ordinary when they were dirty dancing. Jinyoung felt like he was warming up, and it wasn't from the alcohol. The music changed, and so did the way that his beloved boyfriend was dancing. It was then that he felt himself, getting a little turned on. Youngjae smirked when he noticed the effect he had on Jinyoung, who stopped him and kissed him. They didn't stand out since they weren't the only, ones making out in the club. It certainly caught the attention of one guy, who seemed interested.

In Youngjae.

Once they stopped kissing Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him, as they swayed a little to the music. With everyone that was on the dance floor, the club was certainly heating up. After they sobered up a little while dancing, it was time for another drink. To anyone who noticed them, it's pretty clear that they are together there was just one guy. Who couldn't see that his eyes were only on Youngjae. Jinyoung was leaning on the bar a little, as he ordered their drinks. Youngjae was leaning on him, arms wrapped around his waist.

Jinyoung couldn't hear the conversation since the music was a little loud. And he was talking to the bartender, but he knew Youngjae was tense. He felt it ever so slightly his arms tightened around him, "hi beautiful would you like to dance with me." Youngjae hasn't had anyone but his boyfriend flirt with him, so this is new and something he doesn't like. It's not so much the way he said it or, that he's bad looking. It's the feeling that he's getting from this random guy, who decided to flirt with him.

It's a blessing a second later when he gets, another drink a distraction of sorts. He simply says "no thank you" Jinyoung holds his, drink in one hand and using the other. He gently caresses Youngjae's face watching as his gorgeous, boyfriend smiles shyly while blushing a little. A moment later he closes the distance, Youngjae is more than happy to kiss Jinyoung. He doesn't even notice the stranger is gone, "happy birthday babe" Youngjae smiles feeling happier than ever. After they finish their drink, they head back to the dance floor.

As they dance amongst the crowd it wouldn't, take much to know what's going to happen between them. As the song changes Jinyoung whispers, in his ear "just wait until we get home." It takes a second for Youngjae to smirk a little, "why wait" Jinyoung is surprised as he looks at him. It's pretty clear what he's thinking, this time when he kisses Jinyoung it's fairly obvious. Then it's a matter of finding somewhere private; it doesn't take long before they do. It was a small room which they were able to lock. As soon as they were inside the room, they were all over each other.

Jinyoung kissed him a little roughly, of course Youngjae didn't mind. He was against the wall he shivered a little, as he felt one Jinyoung hands all over. One going under his shirt the other going, down and grabbing his ass. Causing him to moan a little, it's nothing new that Youngjae takes his time. When they're like this Jinyoung took some time when they, needed to breathe. So he caught his boyfriend a little off guard when he started kissing his neck. Leaving hickeys behind as well. Youngjae couldn't help but be turned on.

His breathing had changed it felt heavy; his hands moved under Jinyoung's shirt. Moving up his back he even ended up leaving, a couple of scratches behind the moment. He felt Jinyoung teasingly ran his hand over his, clothed cock. His breath caught in his throat, he didn't have to look to know that. Jinyoung was now smirking a little, but before he went any further. Their shirts ended up on the floor, which is where they ended up soon enough. Once again Jinyoung teased him through his pants before he was on his knees.

It had only taken a second for Youngjae to, get excited the moment he jeans were unzipped. Within a few seconds, his cock was freed from his boxers; he tried to stay tethered to reality. But that wasn't possible not with the way, Jinyoung was licking and sucking the tip of his cock. All Youngjae could do was throw his head back, and release a few loud breathy moans. One of his hands ended up in Jinyoung's hair, gripping a little harshly. It was after he licked the underside, that he took all of Youngjae in his mouth.

After a few minutes, Youngjae knew it wouldn't take much longer before he came. It came a little sooner when he looked, down at his boyfriend then it was "Jin-Jinyoung I'm coming." Jinyoung happily swallowed it all, before getting back up and kissing him. Lying on the ground Jinyoung hovered over him, leaving more hickeys behind. This time on his chest, he was reaching for the lube he had in his pants pocket. When Youngjae said "no-no more teasing," he stopped for a moment before. He lightly bit him on the hip, Youngjae gasped a little he wasn't expecting that. 

He also wasn't expecting the moment that, Jinyoung began preparing him. He was a little rough at first as he moved, one finger in and out. Youngjae's breathing changed as Jinyoung added, a second finger it's when he went a little quicker. It's also when Youngjae began rolling his hips a little, by the third Youngjae was a mess. A moment later Jinyoung found his prostate, causing Youngjae to arch his back. While Youngjae is trying to come back to reality, Jinyoung removes his pants. After he applies lube to his achingly hard cock.

As he positioned himself, Youngjae hooked his, legs around Jinyoung's waist. He also wrapped his arms around his neck, as they kissed slowly and passionately. Jinyoung began to move it was a little, slow at first but he aimed at Youngjae's prostate. Getting it every time it wasn't long before, Jinyoung went faster and deeper. By now the only sounds in the room were their breathy moans. At this rate, it won't take either of them long at all, and soon enough they both came. It had fallen quiet the muffled sound of the club music just outside the door.

Reminding them of where they were. Jinyoung collapsed a little it was a few minutes before, they were right then it was only a matter of time. Before they were dressed and heading home.


	4. Jinyoung's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Jinyoung <3

Youngjae was making sure everything was perfect, he had organized a night out with their friends. For a very special occasion, Jinyoung's birthday. The only person not aware; was the birthday boy. Who was busy at work but of course, couldn't wait until he got home. To spend time with his boyfriend, it was ten to three. And time seemed to be going extra slow, only because Jinyoung wanted to be at home. Even though he loved his job, he didn't want to spend his birthday working. When it finally reached three-thirty, he was out the door in seconds. Then it was a fifteen-minute train trip, the moment he was through the door.

Youngjae surprised him by coming up behind him, Jinyoung smiled when he felt Youngjae's arms wrap around him. It was quiet for a moment then "happy birthday," Jinyoung smiled more he turned around. Then kissed him sweetly, in between kisses "by the way we're going out tonight." Jinyoung kissed him longer, and rougher. Youngjae, of course, didn't seem to mind. "Really?" Taking a moment to breathe, he nodded Youngjae smirked: "but that's all I'm telling you." Then he laughed and quickly headed to their room, Jinyoung just felt happy, and lucky to have someone like Youngjae. He quickly followed "don't keep me in suspense," all he received was laughter. 

"Just hurry up and get changed" Jinyoung hurried alright, by five they were out the door. And headed to one of Jinyoung's favourite restaurants, sitting in a private room was a group of their friends. All ready and waiting as they walked in, Jinyoung was surrounded by everyone hugging him. And saying 'happy birthday,' they settled, in slowly deciding what to order. It was no surprise they ordered their drinks first, it was nice catching up. With some conversations, they shared their favourite, stories about Jinyoung. All in the name of fun.

For close to two hours they talked, ate and got a little drunk.

 

Back at home. 

It was Youngjae who was in charge, something that Jinyoung wasn't used to. He tried to take control, but Youngjae pushed, him against the wall. Youngjae kissed him passionately before pulling away and, adding "tonight is all about you." Jinyoung blushed he wasn't able to say anything, considering he was being kissed again. A little while later they ended up in their room, with absolutely no hesitation Jinyoung's shirt was removed. As he laid on the bed, Youngjae was leaving, kisses all over him and the odd hickey here and there. Youngjae was moving down more.

Kissing his stomach. Jinyoung's breathing changed a little; he released a moan when Youngjae teased him through his pants. Of course, Youngjae was smiling; a moment goes by before he decides. That his boyfriend doesn't need his pants anymore, so they're thrown over his shoulder. Jinyoung gasps a little as he feels Youngjae kissing, his thighs getting close enough to his cock. But not quite touching, just as Jinyoung is saying. "Don't tease" Youngjae teasingly licks, his slowly hardening length. Causing Jinyoung to release a breathy moan.

Without warning Youngjae took in all of Jinyoung, hollowing his cheeks going quick and a little slow. Jinyoung was a little caught off guard, "oh fuck" he couldn't help but moan constantly. Once Jinyoung was feeling nothing but pleasure, Youngjae began preparing him. Slow but rough. Two fingers in and he found Jinyoung's prostate, he hit it a few times causing Jinyoung to arch his back. "If you-you don't st-stop I'm gonna come," a moment later Youngjae stopped. As Jinyoung waited Youngjae quickly got undressed; he climbed back on the bed.

Carefully positioning himself, placing one of Jinyoung's legs over his shoulder. They both moaned a little when Youngjae was fully, positioned Jinyoung placed an arm around his shoulder. And kissed him slowly after a minute Youngjae, began to move taking his time at first. Their room was filled with moans, quietly at first. After a minute or two Youngjae changed positions a little, wrapping Jinyoung's legs around his waist. This time he went deeper and harder, Jinyoung grabbed onto his arms. Finding his prostate hitting it over and over.

Jinyoung seen nothing but stars, he arched his back a little. After a particularly hard thrust, all Jinyoung said, and did was moan "fuck." Then it was followed by "getting cl-close," a few moments later they both came. All they did at first was catch their breath, Jinyoung smiled a little Youngjae smiled as well. Then kissed him again before pulling out and, laying next to him. It was quiet for a while. Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend and simply, said: "thank you for tonight." Youngjae smiled a little more before adding, "you're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Jinyoung was getting closer and closer every day, to claiming Youngjae. It was obvious to him, and everyone around them. It’s just, Youngjae was playing hard to get. It was a bit of a game between them, they out to a party one night. Jinyoung was with his friends he could see Youngjae in the distance as he finished his drink. He was gaining the confidence to walk over to him; it was plain as day to Youngjae. Who smiled a little as he noticed, out of the corner of his eye. He thought just a little longer; then he’ll let Jinyoung have him.

Because deep down he wanted nothing more than to be filled and loved by him. So he finished up his drink he passed by, Jinyoung smiling a little. A few moments pass then it’s on, Jinyoung follows him they end up in a private part of the house. A spot where it’s quiet, where it’s perfect. Youngjae surprises Jinyoung by pulling him to him, and without hesitation kisses him roughly. Jinyoung changes their position a little, so he has, the upper hand he runs his hands up and down Youngjae. Receiving a muffled moan as a response.

Pulling apart a few minutes later to breathe, it’s obvious that they both want more. And more importantly they want it right now; everything goes out the window. Jinyoung decides to leave a hickey on his neck, Youngjae attempts to stop him. But his mind goes a little blank all he ends up, doing is holding onto Jinyoung’s shirt. A moment after “do you want to get out of here,” it’s quiet Youngjae doesn’t trust himself to speak. So he just nods. Then “so, Youngjae my place or yours,” Youngjae shivers and blushes a little. Before simply adding; yours. It’s only a second later Jinyoung pulls away, he smirks a little and says “alright then.”

Without any hesitation they leave the party, saying goodbye to their friends. Even though it’s a little cold tonight, it doesn’t affect either of them as they walk the short distance. To Jinyoung’s place. Once they’re inside it’s a manner of seconds before; they kiss again this time it’s not only rough. But it’s also filled with passion, with everything they’ve both been wanting. They make their way to the bedroom. Shedding their clothes along the way, it’s not long before Youngjae falls back on the bed. Jinyoung was hovering over him, the look he’s getting makes him blush a little.

And if he’s being honest, it also turns him on. The only piece of clothing they’re wearing is their boxers. To add to it, all Jinyoung begins teasing him, through the fabric. He’s rewarded with a moan, or two as Youngjae kisses him. And adds; “no teasing” Jinyoung laughs a little, “don’t ruin my fun.” To prove his point Jinyoung reached in his boxers, getting a tight but gentle hold on his cock. Youngjae released a few more moans; he moved his hand back and forth. Causing Youngjae to throw his back, hitting the pillow underneath him. Jinyoung smirked a little he decided to kiss Youngjae’s neck, all the while moving his hand quicker.

The only thing he heard besides moaning, was “fuck” then it was “I’m gon-gonna cum.” The downside to that Jinyoung stopped, Youngjae was about to complain about that. But a second later his boxers were gone, Jinyoung then reached for the lube. That he keeps on his bedside table. Without hesitation he puts some on his fingers, slowly placing them inside him. At first, Youngjae feels a little discomfort, but that doesn’t last long. Jinyoung found what he was looking for when he added a second finger. A shot of pleasure made its way through Youngjae; it was quickly followed by a third finger.

It was easy to see that Youngjae was a mess when he was done, and Youngjae had time to come back to reality. Jinyoung quickly removed his final piece of clothing, then covered his cock with lube. Once he was over Youngjae again. He slowly placed himself inside Youngjae, who wrapped his legs around his waist. Once Jinyoung was completely in, it was only a minute later when he began to move. Rolling his hips a little all Youngjae could do, was release moan after moan. Sometimes saying Jinyoung’s name, of course, he was going fast and slow. Giving Youngjae almost no chance to think.

It was only a few minutes later when Youngjae came untouched. Jinyoung kept going until he came, they both laid there for a few minutes. Slowly catching their breath, Jinyoung pulled out and collapsed next to him. After a few minutes of silence, Youngjae smiled a little and said. "That was amazing" he turned to look at, Jinyoung "if only I didn't play hard to get, that could have happened earlier." Jinyoung laughed a little "that's true" a few moments, later Jinyoung went a little closer. "So, Youngjae are you up for another round."

Of course, Youngjae thought about it; he quickly kissed him. In the process, he also reached down, and teasingly touched Jinyoung's cock. Causing him to moan a little into the kiss, once they stop kissing and Jinyoung is hard again. Youngjae simply says "does that answer your question," it's not long before he returns the favour. It's also not long before Jinyoung is pushed, onto his back Youngjae slowly begins to ride him. He does it to tease at first going a little slow until it doesn't feel like it's enough. Of course, Jinyoung helps.

Neither of them last, but it doesn't matter. They head to the bathroom to clean up. It's quite obvious that Youngjae has, the most marks. Evidence of what happened between them.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as sexy as I was hoping it would be xD but either way I hope you like it :)

_“It’s only a few more weeks until we see each other,”_ despite the small smile on his face. Nothing could stop the ache that followed, they've been together for three years, and it’s now that Youngjae. Begins to feel like their long-distance relationship, is harder now then it was when they first started going out. It’s just as hard on Jinyoung who hates having, to leave his boyfriend. But with his next visit, he hopes to change things, to his friends they know he’s nervous about something. As Jinyoung packs for the trip, he makes sure to pack the gold ring. He doesn’t just have plans to propose, but he also has something else to tell Youngjae.

That he’s able to move back home,  “I know I’m looking forward to it.” Youngjae sat in bed simply thinking, about life and their relationship. It's been almost three months since they, last seen each other. Once they hang up, Youngjae lies on the bed, on his side. Wishing so badly that Jinyoung was by his side, he grabs a couple of things of Jinyoung's. Simply because they smell like him, which is really helpful to him right now.

Before he knew it. 

The day had arrived Youngjae was feeling, so excited and very happy. The moment that Jinyoung walked in the door, Youngjae had excitedly jumped into his arms. Jinyoung was only a little surprised; he was more than happy to keep his boyfriend. Wrapped in his arms, it didn't matter that, they were in the doorway. It was the perfect moment pulling apart a little; they kissed slowly. Neither of them wanted to let go, so they stood there for a while. Neither of them said anything not that words were really needed.

It was close to forty minutes later when they separated and moved from the door. Youngjae turned the TV on simply for some, background noise as they laid on the couch, holding each other. And catching up on a few things, one thing was clear neither of them could stop smiling. Youngjae couldn't believe his boyfriend was laying, beside him on the couch.  

 

That night after they had some dinner, and cleaned up. Once they were in their room and starting to get changed, Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend. Deciding to change things up a little, he grabbed his shirt using it to pull Youngjae closer to him. It was obvious what was happening Youngjae smiled as they kissed, he held onto Jinyoung's shirt. Eventually, Jinyoung dropped the shirt he was holding, in favour of moving his hands all over Youngjae. Who shivered with delight Youngjae's shirt was the first to go, dropping to the floor. Quickly followed by Jinyoung's.

It was only a matter of minutes before Youngjae was pushed back onto the bed. They paused for a moment as they simply looked, at each other smiling a little. Before Youngjae brought him closer, kissing roughly. Before Jinyoung moved to kissing his neck, leaving Youngjae a little breathless. Once he was done leaving his mark, he decided, to tease a little. As they continued, it was obvious, that they wanted to savour every moment. Every little bit of pleasure, every single one of Youngjae's moans was music to Jinyoung's ears. It was now he realized how much he missed this.

How much he missed him. By the time their clothes were scattered around, the room Youngjae was a mess. And of course, Jinyoung was loving it. Youngjae wasn't aware that he had grabbed, the lube off the bedside table. Jinyoung noticed some was missing; he smirked knowing what his boyfriend had been up to. As he placed his index finger in Youngjae, he whispered: "when you fingered yourself." "Did you imagine that it was me doing it," his response was a breathy moan. 

Then "ah yes" Jinyoung added a second finger aiming, for Youngjae's prostate but missing it on purpose. As he kept missing it, Youngjae whined, a little "don't tease Jinyoung." He laughed a little "but that's half the fun, and besides I'm savouring every moment." Youngjae felt a jolt of pleasure when his prostate was hit; it wasn't long before Jinyoung was done. He was quick to cover his cock in lube, before carefully positioning himself. Youngjae wrapped one of his legs around, him.

When Jinyoung was completely in Youngjae, smiled a little before Jinyoung leaned down and kissed him softly. A few minutes after he started moving, Youngjae was the first to start moaning. It was quite clear that they would take things slow. Of course, Youngjae didn't mind he wanted this to last. But soon enough Youngjae wanted more, and that's exactly what he got. It then became obvious that neither would, last long and neither of them did. Once they were done and slowly, catching their breath.

As they both smiled tiredly Jinyoung carefully, pulled out and laid next to him. "I've missed you," Youngjae added, "I missed you more." Afterwards, they had a quick shower; then it was a change of clothes. And relaxing in bed, Jinyoung took a moment, as he looked at Youngjae "Youngjae there's something I want to ask you." He looked at him smiling a little, "what is it" it was clear he was nervous. "I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I was wondering" taking a moment then.

"Choi Youngjae will you marry me?" Youngjae, was quiet his eyes widened in surprise. His smile grew before he ended up saying "yes," after a couple of minutes Jinyoung reached for the ring. Now that he had the ring on his finger, he still couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop kissing him; it was absolutely perfect. 


	7. Vampire Love

There’s something about tonight that Jinyoung likes, he’s in the mood to control someone. It’s not the first time and probably won’t be the last, considering he’s hiding a secret. Jinyoung is a vampire; he’s lived for over a hundred years. And he’s seen a lot, of course, he’s had plenty of lovers. Some that last at least a year or two, but never too long. He likes to have lots of fun with all of them, and tonight he’s on the prowl for someone new. So he’s at a club sitting in a private area, watching everyone dancing. It only takes a moment before he notices, the gorgeous looking man at the bar.

Ordering a drink and being the guy he is, Jinyoung manages to get him to agree. To sit with him where it’s a bit quieter, “so, what’s your name?” nothing is said. For a moment or two while Youngjae hesitantly says, “Youngjae” he watches the stranger smile a little. “Nice to meet you Youngjae, I’m Jinyoung.” Youngjae senses something different, about Jinyoung somehow he feels drawn to the other. Jinyoung finishes his drink he moves closer, to Youngjae all while smirking a little. “Are you up for a little fun tonight,” the way he said it sends a chill down Youngjae’s spine.

He moves away a little feeling unsure; it’s as Youngjae is looking into Jinyoung’s eyes. That he sees something he’s never witnessed before, he also sees a change in his eye colour. Which scared him a little it's not like, Youngjae could get away. Since he's backed up against the wall, so he's surprised when Jinyoung reaches for him. Holding his face his grip gentle, but firm. Jinyoung closes the distance kissing him, roughly although Youngjae was surprised. He kisses back unable to hold back, he yelps a little when Jinyoung gently bites his lip.

He watches as Jinyoung licks the blood off, he's smiling a little as he says "delicious." Youngjae isn't sure how to feel, but he ends up blushing. Jinyoung poured himself another drink, the music below them filled the silence. "So, ready for some fun" he smiled at him knowingly, Youngjae decided to finish his drink. Before eventually adding "I-I might be," Jinyoung laughed a little "good." They finished their drinks in silence, before getting up and leaving the club. Youngjae was speechless when he seen Jinyoung's place, "holy crap" he looked around at everything. 

He wasn't quite aware that Jinyoung was behind him, he pulled him nice and close. Teasingly biting at his neck, he could feel Youngjae's heart racing. "You know I'd enjoy another taste of your blood," Youngjae shivered. Jinyoung took the chance to move his hands down, the front of his current partner. He moved his hand into his pants teasing him; it was no surprise that he had caught Youngjae off guard. Jinyoung knew he was getting turned on; it was only a manner of seconds before he was completely hard. Youngjae knew it wouldn't be long before something else happened.

The more Jinyoung teased him, the more, moans he released. It wasn't long at all before Youngjae found himself, lying on Jinyoung's bed. It was more comfortable than he ever expected, he was beginning to feel so good. He was just lying in his pants Jinyoung was, practically devouring Youngjae with his eyes. He shivered all over he blushed a little a few, seconds later Jinyoung was hovering over him. Smirking a little as he closed the distance, and kissed him of course. It was rough and seemed to be exactly what, they both needed. 

Jinyoung made quick work of removing his partner's pants, in the current situation Youngjae wasn't going to object. Not when a moment later Jinyoung began, to tease his half hard cock. Youngjae let out a surprised moan catching, himself by surprise. It didn't help that Jinyoung smirked a little, as he went between slow and fast. Not giving Youngjae much of a chance, to really react. He was unable to control himself, not that he really wanted to. Jinyoung decided to leave a few hickeys on his thighs, causing him to curse a little.

But it wasn't just hickeys it was also, a bite mark instead of crying out at the pain. Youngjae moaned it was only a few minutes, later when he said: "I'm gonna come." Jinyoung slowed down deliberately just to annoy him; he put one of Youngjae's legs over his shoulder. As he moved a little further, wanting to make sure he wouldn't hurt Youngjae. Even then he still teased missing a certain, spot on purpose. It was a little while later when Youngjae was ready, Jinyoung didn't hesitate in getting up and removing his clothes. Before getting back on the bed.

Positioning himself and wrapping Youngjae's legs around, his waist it wasn't long before. Youngjae felt full and a little uncomfortable, but that didn't last long. They both began to release a few breathy moans, of course, all they both felt was pleasure. Youngjae felt euphoric when Jinyoung decided, to bite his neck. Youngjae gripped the sheets "fuck" he felt so good, like he's never felt before. After about ten minutes they both came, Jinyoung came to the conclusion he'll never forget Youngjae. It was quiet as they both slowly caught their breath.

Youngjae seemed to be close to falling asleep, which he actually did a few minutes later. Jinyoung didn't mind he cleaned up a little, before laying next to him. Knowing he's the first person, to take his breath away.

 

It's been almost two years since that night, and as Jinyoung looks at Youngjae. Who is simply laying by his side "what are you thinking about," he's smiling a little. Naturally, he looks a little older, while Jinyoung remains the same. "Just thinking about the night we met," nothing is said but Youngjae blushes furiously. Causing Jinyoung to laugh a little harder than necessary, Youngjae simply looks at him. It's no surprise that he wants to be a vampire, since he has expressed many times. How much he wants to be with Jinyoung, for forever.

Of course, Jinyoung has been hesitant about it. Wanting his lover to think it through, but of course, Youngjae is adamant about what he wants.


	8. Birthday Celebration pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday YOUNGJAE!!! <3 <3

It's quiet in the house, well everywhere but their study. Jinyoung is putting together a few things, for his boyfriend. Who was still sound asleep, given that it is not even six in the morning. Jinyoung would still be sleeping but, since he works most mornings. He's always up early which is a good thing, especially since it's Youngjae's birthday. He has already organized his surprise for when, he wakes him up Jinyoung smirks a little. Just thinking about it, after that he's going to cook breakfast. Sitting on his desk is a pile of presents, waiting for Youngjae to open them. 

After finishing his cup of coffee, Jinyoung looks at the time.  _6:45._ He thinks that's the perfect time, so he quietly walks back into their bedroom. Smiling a little at how Youngjae is sleeping, he carefully climbs on the bed. Managing to remove the blanket just enough, he gently palms him through his boxers. Youngjae stirs a little but, shows no signs of waking up. Simply encouraging Jinyoung to continue which he does, he gently reaches into his boxers. Getting a firm grip on his half hard cock, Youngjae moans a little in his sleep.

Jinyoung laughs a little quietly, as he begins moving his hand up and down. Slowly at first until that isn't enough, moving quick enough for Youngjae to wake up. Slightly and also move his hips just enough, soon enough he moans "Jinyoung." Causing his boyfriend to continue teasing him, he decides to finish him off by removing his boxers. And taking him in with no hesitation, wasting no time at all. Now, Youngjae is all too aware of what is happening, as he grips the sheets. It's only a manner of minutes before he comes, down his boyfriend's throat.

He's not at all surprised that Jinyoung swallows it all, cleaning him up in the process. Before replacing his boxers, Jinyoung then straddles him. Smiling a little as he looks at him Youngjae, would be annoyed if he hadn't enjoyed waking up like that. "Happy birthday Jae" a moment later, he leans down to kiss him. Youngjae changes it up a little, as he wraps his arms around him. "Thank you, and tell me next time you plan to wake me up like that." Jinyoung laughs a little "where's the fun in that," he knows he'll get payback. But right now, is for Youngjae.

Kissing him quickly he adds; "I'm gonna cook breakfast, you can stay in bed if you want to." Before Youngjae can really react his boyfriend is gone, he groans quietly into his pillow. There is really no point in staying bed,  _but_ he also can't be bothered to get up yet. So, he decides to check his phone. He hates the fact that it's only seven o'clock, as much as he loves his boyfriend. Sometimes he hates that he's a morning person, rolling over Youngjae decides to rest for a little longer. Closing his eyes, he thinks about what might happen today.

It's about half an hour later he hears, Jinyoung "breakfast is ready." Before he knows it he's being kissed repeatedly, on the left side of his face. Of course, he tries to escape it but, that only makes it worse. "So, birthday boy would you like to eat in bed, or would you like to eat at the table where you have presents waiting." Youngjae thinks about it for a minute or two, "I'll come out" it's slightly muffled. Since his face is smushed into his pillow, Jinyoung smiles a little too himself. Slapping him on the butt as he walks out, it falls quiet again. 

Youngjae slowly rolls onto his back to sit up, he stretches as he gets up. Slowly heading to the dining table, he finds his breakfast and gifts waiting. He smiles happily as he sits down, as Jinyoung brings over their cups of coffee. He wraps him in his arms and gently kisses his temple, it's still early but Youngjae is loving his birthday already. As they eat he can't help but ask; "what is happening today." Jinyoung tilts his head a little "now, why would I ruin the surprise." He laughs a little at Youngjae's annoyed face, they'll be having a little party around lunch time.

 

 

It was that evening around seven when they got home, after having dinner and some drinks. Youngjae was ready to relax he just had no idea, that his loving boyfriend had other ideas. He couldn't help but blush from the way, Jinyoung was looking at him. He was smiling softly at him before closing, the distance which wasn't a lot. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him a little roughly. Youngjae was quick to place his arms around, Jinyoung's waist as they made out in the living room. It wasn't long at all before Youngjae was, pushed into their bedroom.

Where Jinyoung was fully prepared to strip the birthday boy, he smirked a little as he left a hickey on his neck. As he removed Youngjae's shirt it was quite, obvious he had no control over anything. But he never seemed to mind he was startled, when he was pushed onto the bed. A few minutes later Jinyoung straddled his hips, hitting him in the right spot. The  _most_ sensitive spot, of course, Youngjae groaned. Which only encouraged his boyfriend to roll his hips, drawing a few breathy moans from him. As they both became hard, Jinyoung rolled his hips a little harder on purpose.

In response to that he heard "if you keep going like that, I'm going to come" Jinyoung smirked "that will spoil the fun." Youngjae pouted a little when he noticed, his boyfriend get up. A few moments after his pants,  _and_ his boxers were gone. His half hard cock sticking up against his stomach, it wasn't something new that Jinyoung stood there. Taking in the sight of the gorgeous, man lying on the bed. Youngjae blushed a little as he hid his face, since he was hiding he didn't see what Jinyoung was up to. But he certainly felt it as he climbed, back onto the bed.

This time he had the lube, Jinyoung positioned himself so one of Youngjae's legs was over his shoulder. It was quiet well not the moment Jinyoung decided, to lick up the underside of his cock. Youngjae moaned he couldn't help it, he was so distracted by that he barely noticed. That Jinyoung was preparing him pushing, one finger in and out slowly. After a couple of minutes, he added a second finger. At the same time Jinyoung began sucking on the tip, licking up the bits of precome oozing out. It was only a matter of aiming just right, Youngjae's back arched.

"Found it!" he deliberately hit his prostate over and over, before he pulled his fingers out. He moved up a little easing himself in, they moaned once Jinyoung was completely in. All Youngjae did was place his legs around, his waist waiting a few minutes. As he ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair, "you can move now" and who was Jinyoung to object. Starting off slow with a quick build up, "f-fuck" his head fell back at a particularly hard hit against his prostate. His hands gripped anything they could, one hand in Jinyoung's hair. 

The other gripping his right arm, Youngjae's right leg ended up falling back down. As his left leg dug in a little it didn't take much more, before they were both coming. As they laid there catching their breath, it seemed that Youngjae didn't want to let go yet. It wasn't until Jinyoung kissed simply, as a distraction giving him just enough time to pull out and collapse next to him. He turned to look at him smiling a little, "so birthday boy did you enjoy your special day." Youngjae took a moment or two before saying, anything looking at his boyfriend.

"I certainly did" Jinyoung smiled more, "that's good" for a little while nothing was said. "We should clean up before we fall asleep," Youngjae pouted a little "but  _I'm_ comfortable to that Jinyoung laughed. He slowly stands up doing his best, to drag him along to the bathroom. At first, it's quite clear he's resisting, until he gives in. Definitely a wonderful way, to end his birthday. 


	9. Birthday Celebration pt2

It’s been quiet for the two of them, since they barely have time to be a couple. With both of them working a little more, of course, it’s hard but it’s nothing they haven’t done before. It’s a little frustrating for Youngjae, considering he wants to do a little something for his boyfriend. It’s Jinyoung’s birthday and, it’s a special occasion so he needs to do something for him. It’s Saturday night, of course, Youngjae doesn’t have to work. So, he’s putting his present together. He set up some romantic lighting in their bedroom. As well as a few rose petals both in the room, and leading up to it. So, there is no chance Jinyoung will miss it.

Youngjae waited until a few minutes before. He knew his boyfriend would be home, he then placed a ribbon around his neck. As he sat on the edge of the bed, in a satin bathrobe hiding another surprise underneath. As he heard the front door open, he got a little excited. The moment Jinyoung walked into the room, Youngjae tilted his head a little. “Since it’s your birthday would you like, to unwrap your present.” It was a few seconds after, when Jinyoung noticed the ribbon. He smiled a little “you know I would like, to see what I got.” Pulling Youngjae to his feet he kissed him, very passionately before undoing the robe.

As it slipped off his right shoulder Jinyoung, pulled away just a little to leave a few marks. All the while, he was moving his hands all over. Causing Youngjae’s breath to change a little, it wasn’t long before his robe fell to the ground. That’s when his sexy lingerie was on display, Youngjae blushed “wow” Jinyoung runs his hands over the fabric, a couple of times. Before deciding to gently push Youngjae onto the bed, so he can remove them. No matter what he always feels a little shy, whenever Jinyoung wants to tease him that bit extra. Given that now while, he’s holding Youngjae’s leg leaving a few hickeys behind.

As he moves closer to his hips, Youngjae’s breath catches in his throat a little. It’s nothing new that Jinyoung, touches everywhere but, where it’s needed. Once his boyfriend is looking a little blissed out, Jinyoung backs away to remove his clothes. Before climbing onto the bed hovering over him, kissing him quickly he then spreads Youngjae’s legs. He licks and sucks his cock a little, moving a little further to lick his entrance. Naturally, Youngjae is caught off guard, he grips the sheets. After a few seconds Jinyoung, starts to use his fingers to prep him. Using his spit as lube as he scissors him open.

Within a couple of minutes, Youngjae moans a little. His prostate is found a short time later, his back lifts off the bed a little. Once Jinyoung is done he places one of Youngjae’s legs around his waist, easing himself in normally he would wait. But he just can’t help himself, of course, Youngjae is surprised but he doesn’t mind. They both quickly fill the room, with loud breathy moans. Just before Youngjae is able to come, Jinyoung changes positions a little. Going in a little deeper as his thrusts become, erratic within a few minutes they both come. Jinyoung stays where he is for a minute or two, he pulls out and lays next to him.

He then removes the ribbon from Youngjae’s neck, it’s enough to make Youngjae laugh a little. It falls quiet as they lay there, of course, his mind is busy thinking of doing a little teasing of his own. The minute he's back to normal he moves, to straddle his boyfriend's hips. Kissing Jinyoung is enough to tease him, he grabs the ribbon deciding to tie Jinyoung's hands to the bed. He's not surprised, he's definitely turned on. Youngjae proceeds to leave a few marks of his own, even leaving a hickey on his hip. When Jinyoung is fully hard again, Youngjae smirks a little.

Before licking up the underside of his cock, before sucking on the tip. As he takes him in he holds Jinyoung's hips down, he takes his time sucking moving his head up and down. All Jinyoung can do is moan "f-fuck Youngjae," he then pulls off to play with his balls a little. Jinyoung swears he could come just from that, but of course, Youngjae is done with him yet. He moves back up to straddle him again, he slowly impales himself on Jinyoung's cock. Once he's full again he rolls his hips a little, driving his boyfriend crazy. It's obvious Jinyoung  _wants_ to do something.

But that's impossible at the moment, Youngjae moves slowly. Wanting to make this time last at first, he leans forward so he can kiss him. It's soft, and a little rough. But after a minute he moves back, arching his back a little. Placing one of his hands on Jinyoung's thigh, as he continues to fuck himself. But it proves it's not enough so, he unties the ribbon Jinyoung wastes no time. Flipping him over and fucking him harshly, and roughly both coming again within a couple of minutes. As they catch their breath Jinyoung can't help but say, "not letting you use this ribbon again."

Youngjae laughs a little before he pouts, "but why it's so much fun." He just looks at him before he smiles, "fine I'll admit it was but, you tease too much." Youngjae pretends to be offended, he tries to get up "come on we should clean up." Jinyoung wanted to protest since he was exhausted, but he knew it was better to get cleaned up now, rather than later. As they head to the bathroom, he kisses him again, "thank you for my birthday present." 


End file.
